1fineDay
by TeaJustMine
Summary: Luhan membenci Sehun karena suka menggoda Irene-calon pacarnya-. Tapi bagaimana jika Luhan harus mencium Sehun gara-gara permainan bodoh. Dia tidak bisa mencium laki laki, apalagi jika itu Oh Sehun. Bibirnya hanya tercipta untuk perempuan. Huhan. Yaoi. RNR ya


Aku tau jika ini ide pasaran dan pasti banyak banget yang mengangkat tema ini. Tapi saat melihat dua orang yang tidak aku kenal berjalan di depanku, saat itu juga aku berkedip beberapa kali dengan otak yang memikirkan banyak kemungkinan. Pandanganku tercuri, aku tau itu. Dan jika saja saat itu aku tidak sibuk dengan urusanku kemungkinan besar aku akan datang menghampiri keduanya, menepuk pundak mereka dengan senyum mencapai telinga dan yang jelas aku akan menggoda mereka.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi, mungkin nasib baik sedang berada ditangan mereka. Jadi untuk mengobati rasa penasaranku tentang mereka aku membuat cerita ini, tentu saja dengan imajinasi liar yang berkeliaran di otakku. So... Hope you like it...

.

.

1fine Day

TeaJustmine

HuHan

All cast not mine

Cover, pict, song bukan milikku

Playlist peterpan

No material

Terdapat percintaan sejenis di dalamnya

typo, eyd dan sebangsanya tolong jangan diinjak

.

Oh Sehun. Satu kata yang terlintas di dalam benak orang-orang saat melihatnya. Lari sejauh mungkin. Ya, hanya satu kata itu yang akan menyelamatkan hidup orang-orang saat berpapasan dengan Sehun. Berandal sombong yang suka mencari gara-gara, tukang berkelahi yang suka membolos pelajaran sekolah dan satu hal yang begitu disesalkan orang-orang, Sehun dan wajah tampannya adalah perpaduan sempurna yang akan membuat beberapa wanita rela menoleh dua kali. Yep, Sehun dan sifat _womanizer-_ nya memang begitu menyebalkan.

Teramat khusus untuk Xiu Luhan. Baginya, Sehun adalah titisan iblis. Tidak, lebih dari itu, Sehun adalah Kakek Bunyut Iblis yang suka menebar teror, tingkah pecicilannya bertolak belakang dengan sifat Luhan yang teratur, terprogam dan sesuai rencana. Intinya saat melihat Sehun, _doe eyes_ Luhan hanya akan tinggal segaris, dahi berkerut dan bibir tertarik kebawah.

Dan hati yang gosong karena cemburu.

''Sehun- _ah_ ~''

Luhan mendengus sebal. Melipat kedua tangannya lalu membuang muka.

''Sehun- _ah_ ~ Kau lihat aku membawa sesuatu untukmu.'' Seorang gadis cantik mengambil dua tiket dari balik _sweeter_ yang di pakainya lalu mengibaskannya tepat di depan mata Sehun. ''Tadaaa... Tiket nonton _film_.''

Sorot mata penuh jenaka membuat Luhan berjengit kaget. Dia tau jika Sehun hanya memanfaatkan sifat polos sahabat kecilnya-Irene-yang tergila-gila padanya. Itu terbukti saat jemari pianis Sehun meraih tiket dan jemari kanannya mengelus pipi Irene pelan, mengabaikan jika di sini tidak hanya ada mereka berdua. Demi Tuhan, bisakah mereka berdua tidak mengabaikannya. Dirinya ada dan begitu nyata. Berdiri dengan pandangan membunuh, khususnya untuk Sehun.

Dan bisakah cowok brengsek itu berhenti pegang-pegang sahabat kecilnya.

''Irene! Berhenti memberinya sesuatu!" Luhan membentak sahabat kecilnya itu hingga mereka berdua menjauh gara-gara kaget. ''Kau tau, kau hanya di manfaatkan oleh cowok tengil itu.''

''Muh, bilang saja kalau kau iri dengan kepopuleran, Sehun?'' Irene tersenyum manis, mengira jika kemarahan Luhan selama ini karena iri.

 _Hell no!_ Teriak Luhan dalam hati. Dia tidak akan pernah iri dengan _playboy_ jelek macam Sehun. Yang ada malah Luhan ingin mencekik laki-laki itu agar tidak sok kecakepan dan berhenti tebar pesona kepada semua orang.

''Tapi di lihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Sehun lebih tampan, Lulu.''

Luhan mengerjab tidak percaya mendengar perkataan sahabat kecilnya itu. Tidak mungkin kebersamaan mereka yang sudah bertahun-tahun hilang gara-gara seorang berandal tengil tak tau malu, yang hanya mengandalkan kekayaan orang tuanya saja. Tidak mungkin Irene berpikir pendek seperti itu. Mengorbankan sahabat kecilnya demi cowok macam Sehun. Bleh.

''Kau dengar itu? Bahkan temanmu sendiri bilang jika kau iri padaku. Pasti gara-gara ketampananku. Mengingat wajahmu mirip perempuan.''

Sehun menyeringai setan, menatap angkuh tepat di depan wajah Luhan yang memerah. Didetik berikutnya tubuh Sehun terdorong ke belakang dan wajah kesal Luhan hanya berjarak lima centi dengan wajah Sehun. Mengabaikan jika Irene tengah menjerit tertahan dan memandang horror keduanya.

Luhan mencengkram kerah seragam Sehun sekuat yang dia bisa. Walaupun di sisi lain otaknya memperingati jika membunuh berandal ini akan membuatnya dipenjara. Pemuda manis itu mengeram pelan. ''Jangan pernah ucapkan kata menjijikkan itu.''

Bukannya takut, Sehun malah menyeringai setan dan mengangkat dagunya menantang. Tangan kanannya menangkap lengan Luhan saat laki-laki itu ingin memukulnya. Senyum setan kembali terukir saat Sehun merasakan kulit Luhan dibawah sentuhannya.

''Lihat! Bahkan tanganmu halus seperti gadis. Benar kau ini laki-laki? Atau aku perlu melihatnya?'' Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, entah mengapa menggoda Luhan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya saat ini.

Apalagi saat melihat wajah imut itu mengerjab horror, melepaskan cengkramannya tiba-tiba dan mengusap bekas tangannya seolah jika Sehun adalah najis yang harus dibersihkan. Sumpah, Sehun harus menahan senyum diwajahnya. Tidak ditambah pandangan yang mengatakan jika dirinya itu aneh benar-benar lucu.

''Kau sakit.'' Luhan berucap retoris. Meraih tangan sabahatnya dan berlari menjauh

Demi apapun. Luhan merasa merinding saat Sehun mulai pegang-pegang tubuhnya.

.

.

Suasana malam begitu ramai saat Luhan memasuki kamar asrama Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo, Irene dan Suho sudah duduk rapi dengan bungkus keripik dan _game console_ di tangan. Botol cola yang separuh terbuka dan beberapa sisa pizza membuat Luhan menggeleng kepala. Teman-temannya ini memang paling semangat jika diajak pesta _junk food._

Luhan memilih duduk di samping Irene yang asyik menonton film. Terlihat fokus dan wajah cantik itu terbingkai ikal ikal rambut dengan poni yang menjuntai menutupi hampir separuh mata Irene.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Hei..."

"Hem?"

"Matamu bisa sakit jika begitu, sini..." Perlahan jari pianis Luhan merapikan poni rambut Irene lalu menahannya dengan karet hingga penyerupai puncak pohon kelapa. Luhan terkikik geli saat Irene merengut tapi di detik kemudian gadis itu tersenyum lebar nyaris mencapai telinganya.

"Lulu, lihat!" Irene menjerit antusias. Gadis itu memperlihatkan Laptop miliknya. Dan visual Sehun langsung menghantam penglihatan Luhan. "Kau tau-"

"Tidak."

"-Sehun-ah, baru saja memposting dirinya. Tampaaan... Suaranya merdu sekaliii..." Dan Irene mengabaikannya semudah itu.

Luhan hanya bisa berdecih melihat bedugal itu bernyanyi dengan iringan gitar. Wajah yang selalu sukses membuat Luhan emosi, dan seringai menyebalkan yang akhir akhir ini merusak harinya.

Aaaargh, Luhan benar benar membencinya. Oh Sehun.

 _Geuttae neoui nuneun salmyeosi useojwotdeon geotcheoreom jigeumdo nae maeumui han kyeone yeollin changmune nega narawajundamyeon_

Yah, walaupun harus Luhan akui jika suaranya begitu merdu.

"Hei kalian. Ayo kita bermain _truth and dare_."

 _Doe eyes_ itu mengerjap pelan, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari video Sehun yang diputar berulang kali oleh Irene.

Well, mungkin nanti dia bisa mencari tau kelemahan Sehun. Setidaknya dia bisa menang melawan _playboy_ tengil yang hobi merecoki hidupnya.

Dan Luhan harus menelan semua pikirannya saat mulut botol berputar lalu berhenti tepat didepannya dengan pongah. Yang lebih sial lagi saat Luhan memilih 'dare' dan Chanyeol menyeringai menang.

"Besok, kau harus mencium orang terakhir yang keluar sekolah. Di bibir. Satu menit." _Grin_ , tegas dan tidak terbantahkan, Chanyeol benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk membalas Luhan.

" _What the_..."

Irene terkikik geli, Kyungsoo bertepuk tangan meriah sesekali bersiul girang dan Suho mengangkat botol cola ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mauu!" teriak Luhan. Wajahnya mengerut tidak suka.

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Aku tadi sudah menari _pole_ dan Suho memberikan _game console_ pada Si Kutu Buku dan Irene, please jangan ingatkan aku, itu terlalu memalukan," Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah protesan Luhan. Bahkan Irene mengangguk membenarkan dengan wajah lesu.

"Tapi..."

"Kau masih laki-laki kan?" Manik hitam Chanyeol menyipit.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menyeret tubuhnya menjauh saat Chanyeol meniadakan jarak. Tubuh jangkung itu membuat Luhan terintimidasi, apalagi saat Chanyeol menerkam Luhan. Jemari kokoh Chanyeol mencengkram erat kedua lengan Luhan dan kaki jenjangnya menahan pergerakan Rusa Kecil itu.

"Hell, Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan! Chanyeol!" Luhan bergidik ngeri saat tangan Chanyeol meraba celananya. Dan dengan gesit tangan itu berhasil membuka celana training yang di pakai Luhan.

"Well, setidaknya kau masih punya aset laki-laki, jadi kau harus menerima tantangan ini." Chanyeol menyeringai saat berhasil melihat apapun yang tersembunyi dibalik celana training.

" _You bastrad!"_ Dan Luhan tidak menahan dirinya untuk memukul kepala Chanyeol hingga gegar otak.

.

.

.

Semalam Luhan tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya penuh akan misi yang akan dia lakukan hari ini. Temen-teman brengseknya tengah tersenyum senang menyemangati dirinya, atau yang benar adalah menertawakan dirinya.

Dalam hati Luhan berharap semoga yang di ciumnya nanti adalah perempuan. Setidaknya itu lebih baik ketimbang laki-laki. Lagipula setengah hatinya ingin membuat Irene cemburu jika dia mencium seorang perempuan. Dan yakin jika Luhanlah cinta sejatinya.

Ouh... semoga dia cantik. Luhan tidak mau kalau mencium perempuan jelek.

Sudah satu jam Luhan berdiri di tempat parkir. Disini tinggal tiga mobil yang tersisa, salah satunya milik seseorang yang begitu di bencinya.

Yep, Oh Sehun.

Tapi Luhan mencoba _positive thingking_ , mungkin saja mobil merah itu milik orang lain dan Sehun sudah pulang kerumah, minum susu-misalnya.

" _Fighting_ , Lulu..."

"Semangat, Luhan."

" _You can, dude_."

"Siapkan bibirmu, _Princess_!"

Aaaargh, bolehkan dia meninju Chanyeol.

Luhan menatap nanar halaman sekolah, detik detik kesucian bibirnya akan terenggut sebentar lagi. _Doe eyes-_ nya memandang Irene lesu, bahkan gadis itu dengan santainya menjilati lolipop. Sama sekali tidak merasa sedih jika ciuman pertama Luhan akan hilang entah dengan siapa.

Sigh, Luhan merasa merana.

Dan merasa berada di neraka saat melihat tiga pemuda berjalan beriringan. Bibir merah semakin memerah saat Luhan menggigitinya tanpa sadar. Merasa dipermaikan oleh takdir. Dia tidak masalah jika harus mencium laki-laki, dua dari tiga orang itu tidak masalah. Yakin.

"Akh!" Irene terpekik.

"Wow, _best choice_."

 _Holly shit_.

Luhan mengusap rambutnya gemas. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan bahkan seujung jari-pun. Hanya _golden brown_ miliknya yang terus mematri tiga laki-laki yang kini berjalan di depannya. Dua diantara mengacuhkannya tapi satu yang paling belakang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Luhan mengamati bagaimana bibir tipis itu membentuk senyuman. Membuka-menutup entah berbicara apa. Dahi Luhan mengeryit saat bibir itu semakin mendekat dan hawa panas menerpa sisi wajahnya.

"Luhan."

"Aah," pekik Luhan tanpa sadar. Telinganya memerah.

"Wow, pukulanmu cepat juga ya," Sehun menyeringai. Mata hitamnya menatap kepalan tangan yang meninjunya beberapa saat lalu. "Secepat telingamu yang memerah."

Luhan mendelik se-kejam yang dia bisa, yang disambut kekehan kurang ajar Sehun.

"Misi, misi," Kyungsoo berbisik setan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gugup. Antara ragu dan ingin mundur. Oh, siaaal. Dia tidak bisa mencium laki laki, apalagi jika itu Oh Sehun. Bibirnya hanya tercipta untuk perempuan.

Tapi ini misi. Mengingat itu tangan Luhan menjadi dingin, dirinya benar-benar gugup. Dia streees...

"Ini misi dan aku bukan gay."

Didetik berikutnya bibir Luhan menyentuh bibir Sehun. Mengabaikan mata hitam yang melotot kaget dengan tubuh sekaku baja.

Bibir mereka hanya menempel begitu saja. Tanpa kecupan, tanpa jilatan. Walaupun begitu jantung Luhan rasanya akan meloncat keluar, apalagi nafas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya bukannya membuat keadaan menjadi baik. Karena itulah Luhan menutup rapat matanya.

Hanya satu menit yang dia butuhkan. Hanya satu menit dan semua akan berakhir.

"5,4,3,2..."

Luhan membuka matanya hanya untuk mendapati iris onix menatapnya tajam. Dan secepat itu keadaan berubah.

Sehun dengan berani meraup bibir Luhan, melumatnya tanpa ampun, lalu menyelipkannya lidahnya kedalam mulut Luhan. Menyerang balik seolah prajurit yang mempertahankan hidup.

Luhan meronta tapi Sehun mendorongnya hingga bersandar pada tubuh Chanyeol di belakangnya. Rasa hangat yang menyentuh punggungnya membuat Luhan berjengit kaget dan panik, tangannya mendorong dada Sehun tapi langsung di cengkram erat. Bahkan kaki Sehun sudah nyaman mendesak sela paha Luhan.

Kepala Luhan rasanya pusing saat lidah mereka bersentuhan, membelit satu sama lain. Luhan tanpa sadar mengerang saat lidah Sehun menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya.

 _Ini salaah. Ini salaah._

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa melawan saat tubuhnya melemah seketika, kakinya terasa seperti jelly jika saja Sehun tidak melingkarkan di pinggangnya.

"Uuumh"

Sehun melakukan itu berkali-kali, menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu bibir atasnya sebelum akhirnya melesakkan lidahnya di antara bibir yang memerah akibat ulahnya. Dan sialnya Luhan tidak bisa menahan erangan pelan saat bibir mereka terpisah dan kembali membuat Sehun lepas kendali.

"Aaaaa..." Luhan memekik saat bibir bawahnya ditarik dengan gigi taring Sehun hingga membuatnya berdarah.

Wajah tampan tapi tengil itu mundur dua langkah dan memainkan _lip ring_ puas.

Luhan meringis saat menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah. "Aah... Sakit," rengeknya.

"Wow..." Seru Suho sesaat setelah Sehun pergi dengan kedua temannya. Dan mengingat betapa buasnya Sehun barusan. Suho yakin bibir Luhan tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu dekat.

Chanyeol berkedip beberapa kali hingga terdengar tawa membawana, mengabaikan tubuh Luhan yang ada di dekapannya,. "Woow..."

.

.

.

tBC...

.

.

Pendek? Hahahha...

Mey ngga bisa bikin kiss scane...

Tapi kalian suka kan #kedip²gaol..

Revieew fav follow sangad dibutuhkan.

.

TeaJustmine.


End file.
